Sin dolor no hay ganancia
by Alphabetta
Summary: Cuando ve al rubio lindo alejarse, Obito hace un puchero. ¡No puede irse así sin más! Esto es su culpa y le debe al menos una bebida. [Para la Tobidei Week 2019] Día 1: Un encuentro de película.


**Para la Tobidei Week 2019**

**Día 1: Un encuentro de película**

* * *

Obito cruzó los cabos sueltos de su zapatilla izquierda y los anudó. Después hizo un lazo y un segundo nudo antes de tomar la lata de desodorante de su bolsa de deporte abierta y rociar su torso y axilas.

Tosió, su nariz irritada al respirar de la nube de partículas que se había formado a su alrededor.

Detrás de él escuchó una carcajada.

—Cuidado con eso, hm.

Obito torció los labios mientras se ponía su camiseta de tirantes. No le gustaba la gente que se metía en asuntos que no eran suyos. Echó una mirada disimulada hacia atrás, pero fuese quien fuese ya había desaparecido tras la puerta de los baños. Le lanzó una mirada fea a la puerta cerrada a la misma vez que su celular comenzó a sonar. Seguro era Kakashi para preguntarle si le faltaba mucho para llegar.

Obito comenzó a revolver todo lo que tenía en su bolsa antes de que alguien más lo juzgase por llevar el estribillo de 'Haruka Kanata' de tono de llamada quince años después de ser relevante y el cual se negaba a cambiar.

—¿Qué es? —dijo tras descolgar y llevar el celular a su oído—. ¿Por qué no puedes mandarme un mensaje como la gente normal?

—Te he mandado cinco y no te enteras. ¿Te falta mucho para llegar?

Obito exhaló con hastío.

—Ya estoy aquí, acabo de ponerme los zapatos.

—¿En serio? Porque la otra vez dijiste eso y estabas en casa jugando videojuegos.

—Bueno, pues esta vez es verdad. ¿En qué parte están? —dijo Obito, el teléfono aprisionado entre la oreja y el hombro mientras sacaba la botella de bebida isotónica y cerraba la cremallera de la bolsa.

—Estábamos en las poleas pero nos dio hambre y nos fuimos a tomar algo, llamaba para avisarte y decir que volveremos pronto. Bueno, cuelgo o Gai se va a pensar que tiene oportunidades de ganarme.

Obito se levantó y caminó hacia su taquilla.

—¿Ganarte? Pensé que fueron a comer —dijo y esperó por la respuesta—. ¿Hola?

Al examinar la pantalla del teléfono, descubrió que Kakashi lo había dejado hablando solo. Negó con la cabeza mientas echaba la bolsa a la taquilla y la cerraba. Ya que se habían ido a comer, Obito decidió tomárselo con calma. Se echó un caramelo de naranja a la boca y revisó sus redes sociales cinco minutos más antes de salir afuera.

—¡Aquí, Obito! —exclamó Gai, su voz tensa por el esfuerzo físico.

Obito los vio a ambos en las máquinas de sentadillas, totalmente concentrados en los ejercicios.

—¿No estaban comiendo? —preguntó al llegar a su lado.

—Estábamos. Ya acabamos -contestó Kakashi.

—Yo gané —agregó Gai con orgullo.

—Pero sólo porque me entretuve hablando con Obito, la carrera hasta aquí la gané yo.

—¡Y ahí se acabó tu racha, mi querido eterno rival!

Gai comenzó a ejercitarse con más energía aún. Su mirada determinada y su cara roja, goteando sudor.

—Racha implica que gané de suerte, y no es así.

Kakashi lo igualó en velocidad.

Obito se estaba cansando con tan sólo mirarlos.

—Iré a las cintas de correr.

Los tres siempre empezaban con una sesión de cardio. Pero como Obito siempre llegaba a deshoras, normalmente ellos ya habían terminado y solía ir por su cuenta.

Igual, por extraño que sonase, solía sentirse el violinista del trío. Le incomodaba menos hacer las cosas así, aunque no fuera esa la razón por la que llegaba tarde.

Un chico que nunca había visto antes pasó por su lado. La mirada de Obito quedó pegada a su cabello rubio y largo, su cuello se giró involuntariamente mientras el desconocido seguía su camino. Su mandíbula se aflojó y el caramelo cayó de su boca y se hizo añicos en el suelo.

Obito volvió en sí. Cerró la boca e intentó patear el estropicio a un lado pero sólo consiguió que los pegajosos fragmentos de caramelo se adhirieran a su zapato.

Chasqueó la lengua, pero al encontrar otra vez al rubio se olvidó de sus problemas. Sus ojos pasaron de su cabello a su espalda y de ahí a su perfecto trasero, marcado bajo aquel pantalón de deporte ajustado.

Obito respiró hondo y exhaló despacio. Se sentía sofocado y aún no había empezado la rutina de ejercicio. El chico estaba frente a una máquina expendedora. Observó ensimismado cada uno de sus movimientos. Como metía la moneda en la ranura y marcaba el número, como esperaba a que cayese y se agachaba a abrir el compartimento para recoger la botella de batido de proteína. Sabía que si seguía siendo así de descarado el otro lo acabaría descubriendo pero se dijo a sí mismo que por unos segundos más de aquella hermosa visión merecía la pena jugársela.

O al menos, eso es lo que pensó antes de que el rubio se diera la vuelta y sus miradas conectasen.

El corazón de Obito dio un brinco en su pecho. Se giró de pronto, chocando contra alguien que pasaba por detrás de él.

—¡Lo siento!

Se alejó a paso rápido sin mirar dos veces a la persona accidentada. Lo principal era poner tierra de por medio.

—Bobo, bobo, bobo, bobo. Eres un bobo, Obito. El más bobo del mundo —balbuceaba camino de la zona de cardio.

Se apoyó en el panel de la cintas de correr, pensando qué iba a ser ahora de él. Tendría que continuar viéndolo cada vez que fuera después de haber hecho el ridículo así.

Bueno, siempre podía cambiar de horario. Podría convencer a Kakashi y Gai de quedar a otra hora, eso no era problema.

Aunque por otro lado... Podría seguir mirando al rubio si lo hacía más disimuladamente. Alegrarse la vista no tenía nada de malo.

Obito echó un rápido vistazo hacia atrás pero no consiguió verlo. Ya lo localizaría después, era hora de empezar a entrenar. Abanicándose con la mano para rebajar la temperatura de su cara, prendió la máquina y eligió una velocidad moderada. Frente a las cintas había una gran pantalla mostrando vídeos relajantes de bosques, praderas y senderos de montaña con impresionantes vistas. Supuestamente para dar la impresión de que uno andaba haciendo ejercicio por ahí. Obito nunca logró sumergirse tanto, pero mirarlas era entretenido.

Justo cuando había conseguido por fin relajarse y dejar de pensar en el rubio, lo vio subirse a la cinta de correr contigua. Obito volvió a sentirse sofocado, la cercanía de su cuerpo lo iba a volver loco. Por un lado quería mirarlo bien, memorizar cuanto detalle pudiera de él, pero si lo volvía a pillar mirando ya no iba a tener ninguna excusa que poner.

Se centró en el vídeo frente a él. La cámara estaba pasando sobre un viejo puente de piedra sobre un río. Tras el mismo un valle, unas lomas cubiertas de verde y una casita solitaria en la cima.

Esa era la casa donde se iría a encerrar si le pasaba una sola cosa vergonzosa más delante del rubio. Se concentró en fijar la vista en ella para evitar caer en la tentación de mirarlo.

Pero cayó. Y el rubio lo estaba mirando a él.

Y dios mío. Ese par de penetrantes ojos azules le estaban desnudando hasta el alma.

Obito dio un grito cuando asfixiado por un calor repentino, corrió demasiado deprisa, chocó contra el panel de la cinta corredora y perdió el equilibrio. Trató de apagar la cinta pero en su lugar, le dio al botón de aumentar la velocidad.

Lo siguiente fue un pequeño subidón de adrenalina, a la vez que sus pies resbalaban y se precipitaba hacia delante.

—¡Ay!

El dolor estalló en su frente cuando esta impactó contra el panel. Obito oyó una risa a su lado. Rodó sobre sí mismo y se sentó en el suelo, frotándose la frente. Iba a tener un bonito chichón en un rato.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —dijo el rubio entre risas, deteniendo la máquina.

¿Dónde había oído antes esa voz?

—Oh, sí. No te preocupes por esto no ha sido nada —Obito rió con él—. Tengo la cabeza más dura de lo que parece.

—¿En serio?

El chico le tendió la mano. Obito gritó internamente antes de tomarla, hiperconsciente de su tacto y calidez. Y de que la suya estaba sudada, mierda. Si el golpe no lo había dejado mareado, eso iba a hacerlo. Se impulsó cuando sintió que él tiraba y lo miró, esta vez sin pudor, sus manos aún unidas unos segundos más de lo necesario.

—S-sí. Así es. No me va a matar esto, no te preocupes.

Con una risa nerviosa, Obito le soltó la mano y la llevó de nuevo al golpe. Un dolor palpitante al tocar la zona lo hizo quejarse.

—Ahora vuelvo.

El chico se fue y Obito se sentó en una barra de madera cercana. ¿Qué había significado aquella mirada? ¿Se estaba burlando de él o le había interesado de veras? Se estaba comenzando a poner nervioso otra vez considerando todas las posibles razones. Hasta que volvió con una bolsa de plástico con hielo en la mano.

—¡Oh! No tuviste por qué hacerlo. Estoy bien, de verdad.

—El de primeros auxilios dice que te sientes un rato y te pongas esto.

Obito tomó la bolsa de hielo. El frío mitigó un tanto el dolor. Puede que debiera haberse hecho el duro. Había quedado como un blandengue delante del chico lindo.

—Bah, exagera. No es para tanto —dijo Obito—. En serio, estoy bien ya.

—Qué bien. Bueno, seguiré a lo mío. Ten cuidado por ahí. Si reaccionas así cuando te echan el ojo, cuando te pidan el teléfono podrías desmayarte.

Mientras lo observaba alejarse, a Obito le dieron tres infartos seguidos. Se llevó el hielo a la cara para rebajar el rubor de sus mejillas mientras se agarraba al asiento con su mano libre, porque sentía como si se fuera a desmayar de verdad a pesar de que nadie le había pedido aún ningún teléfono.

—¡E-espera! —exclamó—. Creo... Que me siento raro, tal vez el de primeros auxilios tenga razón.

El rubio lindo se volteó.

—Haces bien. Siéntate un rato, hm —dijo antes de seguir andando.

—¡Espera! —insistió, más nervioso que antes por perder la oportunidad de seguir hablando con él.

Se volvió a detener y miró para atrás.

—¿Qué?

—¿No te vas a quedar a hacerme compañía? Me caí por tu culpa, es lo menos que puedes hacer.

—Ohh —el chico sonreía, mirándolo divertido—. ¿Es así como va?

—Sí —respondió como si fuera un hecho.

—No te caiste por mi culpa —le dijo, volviendo a sentarse a su lado—. Te caiste porque eres torpe, igual que cuando chocaste con alguien antes, o cuando casi te asfixias en tu propia nube de desodorante, hm.

—Eres tú —los ojos de Obito se abrieron mucho, de eso le sonaba la voz—. ¡Tu eres el que se burló de mí en el vestuario!

El chico lo miró con una cara de inocencia que no iba con él, pero que tampoco lo hacía menos hermoso.

—Eso parece. Como disculpa, te ofrezco mi número de teléfono.

Ni bien lo dijo, Obito sacó su celular de su bolsillo de atrás.

—¡Disculpas acepradas! —dijo, en voz más aguda de lo que le habría gustado—. Te dejo incluso burlarte de mi tono de llamada si quieres.

—Apunta, hm.

Obito marcó la secuencia de números que el chico le dictó.

—¿Y el nombre?

—Deidara.

—Un placer, Deidara —dijo mientras escribía el nombre en la agenda y le daba a guardar.

La nueva entrada se veía tan bien entre el resto de las entradas de su agenda. Obito estaba emocionado, aún no podía creer que un golpe lo hubiera ayudado a ligarse a aquel caramelito.

Hizo click en el contacto y llamó. Reconoció de inmediato la canción. También era vieja.

—Eso es —Obito entrecerró los ojos, haciendo memoria—... ¡Hero's come back!

—Correcto, hm —Deidara se movía al ritmo de la canción hasta que presionó el botón de rechazar llamada y la música paró—. ¿Con qué nombre te apunto?

—Obito.

—Un placer también, Obito.

Le lanzó una mirada seductora que lo dejo sin aliento. Deidara lo llamó y Haruka Kanata sonó de nuevo.

—La mía es aún más antigua.

—Es un clásico, no te acomplejes por eso, hm.

—Debería cambiarla pero ya me acostumbré.

—Si te gusta a ti no debes cambiarla. ¡Llévala con orgullo! —dijo con determinación antes de colgar—. ¿Y? ¿Te sientes mejor ya?

—¡No! —Obito se forzó a toser—. La verdad es que ahora estoy aún peor que antes.

—Mh... ¿Y qué es lo que te pasa exactamente?

—Estoy algo mareado. Y siento algo raro en el estómago. Y debo tener amnesia también porque he olvidado para qué había venido aquí.

—Qué síntomas tan raros —Deidara le seguía la corriente y eso le dio la pizca de confianza que le faltaba.

—Tal vez se me pase si te vienes conmigo a tomar algo.

Obito movió la fría bolsa de hielo hasta su boca para ocultar su sonrisa. Y las ganas de gritar bien fuerte.

—Todo sea porque se te pase, hm.

Deidara se puso en pie y Obito le siguió.

—Espera aquí, voy a por mi cartera. Tardo un segundo.

Obito corrió al vestuario y una vez en él realizó un breve y extravagante baile triunfal del que por suerte nadie fue testigo. Las manos le temblaban mientras abría la taquilla y buscaba la cartera en su bolsa de deporte. Después salió, miró a Deidara que se había apoyado en el mostrador de recepción y corrió a reunirse con él.

—¡Luego vuelvo! —exclamó hacia Kakashi y Gai.

—Hey, ¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Kakashi.

—¿Y quién es ese? —agregó Gai.

Pero Obito ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, demasiado abandonado a su felicidad como para pensar en contestar.

* * *

**Se me ocurrieron varias ideas para este prompt, pero tuve que elegir una y elegí esta. Esta idea viene de los Sims 4. Llevé a Obito y Deidara al gimnasio y Obito no paraba de tropezarse con la cinta (canon). Obvio se caía porque Dei lo había distraído :D**

**¡La Tobidei Week empieza! ¡Feliz Tobidei Week!**


End file.
